The invention relates generally to rotary lawn mowers and, more particularly, to arrangements for selectively driving and braking a cutter blade. Still more particularly, the invention relates to the transmission of driving power from a prime mower to a cutter blade through two sheaves around which an endless belt is trained.
Attention is directed to the Musgrave U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,561, issued Oct. 25, 1960, to the Roseberry U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,957 issued Nov. 22, 1977, and to the Hutchison U.S. Pat. No 4,186,545 issued Feb. 5, 1980.
While the above patents relate generally to lawn mowers and arrangements for selectively driving and braking a cutter blade, none of these patents provides an arrangement which is believed to be, at the same time, both economical, sturdy, and as compact as that disclosed herein.